


At Least Seven

by asculderlifeforme



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Real Events, Multiple Orgasms, Post-Coital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asculderlifeforme/pseuds/asculderlifeforme
Summary: Mulder is a generous lover, to say the least.





	At Least Seven

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble about the aftermath of a long night of fun. Don't expect too much.

Dana Scully laid, sprawled out and naked, on Mulder's new bed. The black sheets were an excellent background for her creamy white skin and bright auburn hair. She was still breathing heavy, with a smile on her face with eyes closed.

"How many do you think that was?" Mulder asked from the bathroom. He had a few washrags and was waiting for the water to heat up.

"I lost count after seven. And that was a long time ago." Her voice was breathy, and she sounded exhausted.

He smiled to himself. He'd conditioned Scully into expecting multiple orgasms each time they had sex. At first it was two or three, he plataued her at four to five for several weeks. Tonight, he broke a record. And possibly his bed.

With a careful combination of his hands, toys, his mouth, and of course his dick, his Scully had been reduced to a puddle. Her legs were still shaking. There was a giant wet spot beneath her, that she couldn't be bothered to move out of. Her hair was sticking to the sweat on her forehead. 

She knew she really ought to get up and pee, or she'd regret it later, but she wasn't certain if her legs would even support her weight, let alone walk the nine steps to the toilet. Dana was completely boneless right now. She also found that she didn't actually care if she got a UTI. This feeling was pure euphoria, she was weightless and flying and liquid all at once.

When she and Mulder first began seeing each other, Scully was genuinely surprised when he absolutely  _insisted_ on getting her off more than once. She was able to tolerate more attention to her clitoris than ever before. 

Mulder returned, then, two warm washcloths in hand. He carefully and gingerly wiped her vulva clean from all the arousal fluid, lubricant, and ejaculate that was drying. He washed her thighs, her ass, her belly. 

He then moved her out of the wet spot, and smirked at the size of the stain. She'd squirted multiple times, it looked like. He'd made that happen. He was quite proud of it. He wrapped the blanket around them and pulled Scully close. She was nearly asleep, and he was headed that way. They shared a sweet kiss, and slept, face to face. 

 

 

The next day, Scully had to wear flat shoes to work. Her legs were so unsteady and shaky as it was, there was no way she would add heels to the mix. Mulder chuckled every time he saw her falter, and put on a look of innocence when she looked at him. 

 

This was his new favorite past time. 

**Author's Note:**

> This work was ... inspired.


End file.
